Esta Vez Es Diferente
by Sara Kovac
Summary: [Alfie] Previo a la película. Hay una chica más en la vida de Alfie, y una promesa: sólo amigos. Pero algunas promesas no son fáciles de mantener.


_Hola. Aquí llega mi primer fic de Alfie. _

_Dedicado a todos mis lectores y especialmente a Spanish-Little-Girl que fue la que con su propio fic me inspiró a escribir esto._

_**22 de diciembre.**_

Son las tres de la madrugada. El día está a punto de terminar. Pero por supuesto, lo último que me apetece es encerrarme solo en casa y enfrentarme a la nevera vacía y al ambiente frío que se respira en un sitio en el no hay nadie para calentar las cosas. Siempre hay otra alternativa. Y en este caso la tengo bien cerca, sólo un piso más abajo de mi propio apartamento. Jen.

¿Qué quién es Jen? Para empezar, es el diminutivo de Jennifer Maria Brooks. Una vecina, vieja amiga, ex novia. Salí con ella durante un tiempo al comienzo de mi vida en Nueva York. Fue la primera que conocí y la primera que cayó en mis redes. Duramos cerca de un mes, un maravilloso récord, hasta que descubrió una pequeña infidelidad y me dejó sin contemplaciones. Debió de ser por sus raíces latinas. Apasionada, y por tanto, condenadamente celosa.

Su madre es argentina. Eso significa caderas anchas, pelo oscuro e incontables lunares por todo el cuerpo. Me gustaban sus lunares. Era divertido contarlos, aunque siempre acabara perdiéndome, y sobre todo, aquí entre nosotros, a ella eso la ponía a cien. Incluso tras cortar con ella, me parecía una pena perderla para siempre. Lo supe cuando, tres meses después de la ruptura, volvimos a encontrarnos una tarde. Estaba bastante guapa. Hablamos, nos tomamos un café, del café pasamos a la cena, de la cena a unas copas y un par de horas después estábamos enrollándonos en mi apartamento. No fue hasta que intenté desnudarla que se acabó la magia. Me lo dejó muy claro: "Alfie, me sigues cayendo bien pero sé que nunca llegaré a nada serio contigo, así que prefiero no perder el tiempo en esto. Podemos seguir siendo amigos y puedes acudir a mí cada vez que necesites cualquier cosa, pero no pienso volver a acostarme contigo. Ni nada remotamente similar". Así que eso es lo que hago ahora. Acudo a ella cada vez que necesito alguna cosa, como comida o conversación. Nunca sexo. Eso ya sé que tengo que buscarlo en otra parte.

En fin, llamo a su puerta y poco después oigo unos pasos al otro lado. La llave que se abre, el cerrojo que se descorre (¿había dicho que Jen es una maniática de la seguridad?) y finalmente ella aparece ante mí. Me lanza su mejor mirada, como preguntándome qué demonios hago allí a esas horas y qué se me ha perdido. Es de reproche, pero sé que me dejará entrar. Al menos para eso tengo pista libre.

-Hola¿qué haces, preciosa?

-Trabajar, y no me digas lo de preciosa porque sé que no lo estoy.- La miro de arriba abajo y decido que tampoco es para tanto. Los pantalones de chándal para estar en casa no son precisamente alta costura pero la camiseta tiene un buen escote que deja entrever sus dos maravillas. Está orgullosa de ellas. Lo sé.- Tienes cinco minutos para entrar antes de que me arrepienta.

Paso dentro. Me quito la chaqueta al sentir la calefacción. Ella ha pasado directamente a ignorarme y volver frente a su portátil, a seguir con su trabajo. Es una de las pocas personas que conozco que trabajen a las tres de la mañana. Es periodista _freelance, _escribe columnas de opinión para la prensa y a veces, si tiene suerte, críticas de cine, que es lo que a ella le gusta. En el mes que salí con ella vi más películas que en toda mi vida, y tengo entendido que sigue yendo mucho al cine, aunque casi siempre sola, lo que sería un poco patético de no ser porque en eso consiste su trabajo. Adora ese mundillo de Hollywood. A veces tengo la sensación de que es una actriz frustrada o algo así. Si no, no lo entiendo.

-¿Qué escribes?- le pregunto dejándome caer en el sofá.

-Sociedad. Las cincuenta personas más importantes de Nueva York. Y no,- aparta la mirada del ordenador y la clava en mí- tú no estás en la lista.

-Vaya, vaya, la señorita Brooks está cabreada esta noche...

-Sí, contigo, porque esta columna debe estar en la rotativa mañana por la noche y me desconcentras.

Qué excusa más barata. Ha escrito delante de mí un montón de veces, incluso usándome de escritorio a lo Valmont, y nunca le he molestado. Es simplemente que las columnas de sociedad le revientan. Odia la prensa del corazón con toda su alma y le importa un bledo quién es el millonario más admirado de la ciudad. Pero como claro, eso no puede escribirlo si quiere que vuelvan a contar con ella, se frustra y se descarga con quien se le pone por delante. En este caso, yo.

-Pues no escribas ahora. Tienes todo el día de mañana.- sugiero- ¿Por qué no comemos algo y hablamos? A lo mejor así te despejas y la concentración viene después.

Me mira, suspira y finalmente se pone en pie, cierra el portátil con más violencia de la que debiera y se dirige a la cocina.

-No sé por qué hago esto.- la oigo decir- Soy la única mujer que está dispuesta a prepararte un sándwich de medianoche. Y por supuesto a la que no le pagan por hacerlo. Pero bueno, conociéndote es lo mejor que te puedo dar a estas horas, y lo único que quiero darte.

-Si se tratara de otra cosa disfrutaríamos los dos.-le respondo, medio en serio y medio en broma.

Vuelve de la cocina con mi prometido sándwich y una botellita de agua mineral, y un cuenco de cereales integrales con leche para ella. Qué rápida. Casi me creo que ya lo tenía preparado. Esperándome.

-Ni lo sueñes.- Sonriendo sarcástica, se sienta a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto. Siempre ha sido muy flexible.

-Bueno. ¿Qué es de tu vida entonces? Cuéntame.

-Nada especial.- remueve su tazón de cereales distraídamente con la cuchara.- Sigo escribiendo las mismas tonterías de siempre, con la misma gente de siempre... para variar.

-Lástima.- respondo. Dios, qué respuesta más estúpida.

-Lo sé. ¿Y tú? Seguro que tienes algo más interesante que contar.

Me encojo de hombros antes de hundirme en el respaldo del sofá. Lo cierto es que esta semana ha sido bastante monótona.

-En realidad no.- dejo caer.

-Dios. Eso es lo que odio de ti. Eres un maldito mentiroso.- suelta una risa seca, irónica.- Te gusta tu trabajo, aunque desde mi punto de vista es como ser un taxista pijo, te enrollas con una miríada de chicas...

-¿Con una qué?- Eso de miríada no lo había oído en mi vida y me suena fatal.

-Una miríada.- espera que haga un gesto de asentimiento, pero no tengo ni idea de qué quiere decir.- Significa una gran cantidad de algo. Necesitas seriamente mejorar tu vocabulario.

Salió la escritora. Por suerte he aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Con las palabras que tengo me sobra y me basta de momento. Y no creo que mucha más gente utilice términos como "miríada", solamente Jen y no es que me importe demasiado.

-Bueno, pero eso es todo. Y ya lo sabes.- replico.

-Venga. Dime a quién es la última persona a la que has llevado. A lo mejor me sirve para la columna de sociedad.

-No es famosa.

-Ah, así que es _famos-A_- recalca la última letra- Una mujer. ¿Y qué, estaba buena?

-No vayas por ahí.- casi le riño. Ciertamente no me apetece seguir por este camino. Lo siguiente será que soy un superficial y un mujeriego y bla, bla, bla.

-Es fea.- aventura. La ignoro y me concentro en el sándwich. Tendría que haberle pedido que quitara la corteza. No me gusta. Jen continúa:- Es tonta. No, espera, eso no te importa.- le respondo con mi mejor sonrisa de "vete a la mierda"- ¡No, es vieja!

Sigo sin responderle. No sé por qué, si no he hecho nada diferente, cree que esa es la respuesta correcta.

-Es vieja.- insiste.- ¿Como cuánto¿Cincuenta¿Sesenta?

-¿Sabes qué?- agarro el bocadillo y el botellín de agua y me levanto.- Estoy cansado y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Así que _ciao,_ Jen. Ya nos vemos.

Cruzo la sala de estar en dirección a la puerta. Jen se yergue sobre sus rodillas en el sofá con gesto suplicante.

-¡Venga¡Dímelo! Antes te encantaba hablar sobre ello.

-Un caballero nunca habla ni de mujeres ni de dinero.- respondo mientras salgo del apartamento.

-Oh, vamos¿desde cuándo eres un caballero?-bromea ella, o al menos espero que esté bromeando. Se deja caer en el sofá con un suspiro.- _Ciao, _Alfie.


End file.
